


where you lead (i will follow)

by michaelsc0fields



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gilmore Girls AU, Laurel and Sara are sisters not mother and daughter, Yet here they are, again i am full of aus that nobody asked for, i've got loads of arrowverse characters in here, it's more inspired by or loosely based on than a total parallel of the show, no really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelsc0fields/pseuds/michaelsc0fields
Summary: 'Central City was a bustling metropolis on the East Coast of America full of glittering skyscrapers than towered over some of the busiest streets in the state. In comparison, Star City (really named Starling Hollow, but Mick had come up with the name sneeringly one night when Laurel was waxing poetic about how much better the sleepy town was than the nearby city and Sara had ran with it until Stein from the grocery store started a petition to genuinely change the name during a town meeting) was really quite quaint. 'Stories of a small town filled with big lives. Life's short; talk fast.Gilmore Girls Arrowverse AU (it's not necessary to have seen the show to read!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> readers: hey, don't you have loads of prompts, a secret santa and two multichapter fics as well as a couple of drabble collections to write?
> 
> me: yes.
> 
> readers: don't you think it's a good idea to write those instead of starting a series of fics inspired by gilmore girls in which laurel is lorelai, sara is rory, mick is luke and leonard is jess amongst other fun character parallels such as felicity as sookie, thea as paris and oliver as christopher?
> 
> me: yes.
> 
> readers: while not being a carbon copy and incorporating arrowverse traits and stories such as quentin and donna trying to reconnect with the lance girls instead of it being the grandparents blackmailing for school tuition?
> 
> me: yes.
> 
> readers: but you're not going to write it until you've finished everything else?
> 
> me: yes.
> 
> readers: what are you writing?
> 
> me: ..............nothing (sorrynotsorry)

Central City was a bustling metropolis on the East Coast of America full of glittering skyscrapers than towered over some of the busiest streets in the state. In comparison, Star City (really named Starling Hollow, but Mick had come up with the name sneeringly one night when Laurel was waxing poetic about how much better the sleepy town was than the nearby city and Sara had ran with it until Stein from the grocery store started a petition to genuinely change the name during a town meeting) was really quite quaint. 

There wasn’t much to it since long standing business Queen Consolidated sold out, relocating it’s head offices as well as the entire family (including their son Oliver, much to the heartbreak of Laurel – and every other woman in the town) to Central City and taking a lot of its money with them. But Star City trundled on with its bookstore, market and – for many the highlight of the town – the grassy square in the centre which was lit up every night with twinkly fairy lights. Apparently, these were the eponymous stars according to Stein, who had ancestors going back to the town’s origins, if he was to be believed. 

At the very heart of the close knit community were the Lance sisters, who moved from the city at the tender ages of 17 and 8 after a messy and alcohol ridden divorce parted their parents from each other and their ability to raise their girls. Luckily, the Queen family, pre-move to the city, 'officially' took them in (truthfully the whole town just sort of adopted them one day) while Laurel worked as a maid in the nearby hotel; Sara, initially furious that she had to go to school when Laurel did, was mollified when they had finally saved up enough money to move out and into their own small house (even though Sara would snidely point out she still spent all her time there until Oliver magically found a new girlfriend who lived in central City, conveniently at the same time his family planned to move there). 

Laurel moved up to receptionist, working only beneath permanently exhausted concierge Rip Hunter, as Sara progressed through high school and began applying for colleges. At her younger sister’s urging, Laurel got her GED and began saving up for law school. Somewhere between being the two terrified teenagers trying to get their lives together and two young women on the verge of success, they had become ingrained in the life of the town and all of its people.

“Hey!” Laurel slid onto the stool at the counter, leaning on her elbows and resting her chin in her hands.

Mick, owner of Mick’s Diner which was frequented by the sisters on a daily basis much to his equal delight and chagrin, grunted. “Hey.” He intoned, not looking up from where he was wiping down menus.

Laurel looked at him expectantly.

Feeling her eyes on the side of his face, Mick sighed and pushed the coffee pot down the counter towards her. “You know what to do.” He muttered gruffly.

His much-valued customer let out a theatrical huff. He sent her the side eye.

Laurel pouted.

Mick rolled his eyes, marching over and grabbing the damn coffee pot on his way past. He stopped in front of Laurel’s seat and transformed his face from a scowl to the most sarcastic smile he could manage. He tipped up the pot, sloshing coffee into her waiting mug. 

Laurel beamed.

“There.” Mick slapped the towel usually slung over his shoulder onto the counter to mop up the excess that had splashed over.

“You’re my hero!” Laurel cooed, taking a massive sip despite the steaming heat of the coffee. “Ah.” She sighed blissfully and Mick bit back his smile with partial success. “Guess what?”

“Do I have to guess when I know you’re going to tell me?”

“Hmm… fun game vs being too excited to keep it in any longer. Which do you think?” She gazed up at him with bright eyes.

“Just tell me, Laurel.” He griped.

“You’re no fun.”

“You’re a pain in my ass.”

“Tell me, are you this charming to all of your customers?”

“Only my favourites.”

Laurel smiled sweetly at him. “Sara got accepted by Yale.”

Mick let out a hum of approval. “Not that I’m surprised. But good on her.”

“Right?” Laurel guzzled more coffee down. “I mean, I’m not sure whether she’ll go, and we’re still waiting to hear back from Harvard and a couple more places, but it’s the first acceptance letter she’s got and I know it’s made her chill out a bit. She thought putting college off for two years would hinder her chances.” 

He snorted. “Yes, because Sara is the high-strung Lance.” 

“Hey.” Laurel scowled comically at him, then circled the rim of her coffee mug with her index finger thoughtfully. “I’m not sure how we’re going to cover the costs though. There’s always the savings from the inn-“

“Nope.” Mick snatched her mug away to refill it. “That’s your law school money.”

“But-“

“Would Sara let you use it?”

“No, but-“

“Then nope.” He slid the mug back to her, leaning over the counter and waving his rag pointedly in her face. “Laurel Lance, you can’t save the world if you never give yourself the chance.”

Laurel grabbed the cloth, but smiled at him gratefully. “We’ll figure something out, where ever she decides to go.”

“I never doubted that you would.” He took the towel back and wiped down the surface one more time as the door over the bell chimed. 

“Hey, Mick!” Sara slung her bag onto the counter, hopping onto the stool next to Laurel. “Ooh, coffee!” She went for Laurel’s mug but her older sister swiped it out of the way just in time. “Aw.” 

Mick sighed, pulling out another mug and depositing it in front of Sara. “It’s on the house. Congrats, Blondie.”

Sara’s hair whipped around as she turned to stare at Laurel. “You told him? I wanted to tell him!”

“I’m sorry! He just got chatting and wheedled it out of me! You know how talkative Mick can be.” Laurel protested even as Sara’s eyebrows rose in disbelief. 

“Keep me outta this.” Mick complained as he poured Sara’s coffee. 

She playfully narrowed her eyes then shrugged scooping up the hot drink. “It doesn’t matter really. I don’t think I’m much of a Yale girl but it’s nice to know someone wants me, y’know?” She took a thoughtful sip. “Is that my daddy issues talking or…?”

Laurel nudged her with the toe of her shoe and Sara grinned. “Kidding!”

Mick eyed the exchange with a hint of amusement. “You’re not the only one with news.” He hesitantly began.

Laurel and Sara whirled to him with eerily matching expressions of shock.

“No! Are you telling us-”

“-that Stein had his plan for the Star City superhero dress up day approved?”

“Astounding!”

Mick exhaled on a grunt. “I hate when you do two do that.” He purposefully busied himself with the menus again, avoiding their eyes on him. “My old partner might be coming to town for a bit.”

Laurel scrunched her nose. “Is that partner as in the too old to be called boyfriend way or the ‘in crime’ way?”

“Or the gay way?” Sara added helpfully. 

He stared at them, both watching him back with innocent, wide eyed stares. “Never mind.”

“No!” They whined in tandem. 

“We’re sorry, Mick. We want to know!” Sara protested, also nudging her mug closer for a refill. 

“Hmm, shall I share with the future Yale graduate and her law school sister who make fun of everything I say or shall I shut up?” Mick pondered aloud, following the last customer out of the door so he could flip the sign to closed.

“Wait, where’s he going to stay?” Laurel piped up after downing her coffee. “I mean, the inn is full for the rest of the month otherwise I’d pull some strings.”

“Alas, there are no strings on her.” Sara added sadly.

Mick glanced between the two of them. “With me. Obviously.” 

With uncanny timing, the Lance sisters snorted in unison. 

“What?”

With a tut, Laurel set her empty mug down and headed round the counter to the set of stairs that led up to the office Mick had converted into an apartment. Mick let out a disgruntled noise, charging after her only to be cut off by Sara darting past him up the stairs. With a sigh, he trudged after the sisters, opening the apartment door to see them eyeing it critically. 

“No way is a grown man going to be able to live here comfortably alongside you.”

It actually amazed her that Mick alone could live here. A single bed was shoved up against a wall that divided it from a kitchenette that was never used since there was the massive one provided by the diner downstairs. A small set of drawers housed most of Mick’s vests and flannel shirts and an even tinier bookcase held a smattering of novels in between books on business, accounting and a battered edition of ‘The Most Devastating Fires in History – from Great London to Triangle Shirtwaist Factory and Beyond’. Sara had borrowed it once, pronounced it ‘disturbing’ then demanded to share Laurel’s bed for a week after recurring nightmares of being burned alive.

“He’s twenty five, how much space will he take up?” Mick tilted his head to eye Sara. “How much space do you take up?”

“Lots.” Laurel put in before Sara could even open her mouth. “Don’t look at me like that, remember when we lived in Moira-“

“Ugh, ‘Moira’ mommy dearest, queen of the Queens.” Sara mocked with an eye roll, making Mick smirk.

“When we lived in Moira’s spare room?” Laurel continued, undeterred. “I used to find your books in my bed.”

“That’s because you were never sleeping in it.” Her younger sister snarked and Laurel flushed red.

“Anyway.” She shook her hair over her shoulders. “Come on, Mick let’s figure out how to make this place liveable.”

“I’m going to get some more coffee and go over to Sin’s.” Sara piped up. “Sorry to miss out on Grand Designs, but her mom says she can’t read Carrie in case it gives her fanciful ideas so I’ve been photocopying her chapters so she can dispose of the evidence when she’s done.”

“Not surprised her mom doesn’t want her reading Carrie. Sin might realise that Stephen King based it off her life.” Laurel muttered to herself as Sara disappeared down the stairs. “Hey.” She called to Mick, who was in the process of edging the battered couch from the equally battered coffee table to see if the space between could fit a mattress.

“Yes, hello, Laurel.” He grunted impatiently as he pushed against one of the arms. She took pity and headed to the other side, throwing her weight against it too.

“I didn’t know your partner was so much younger than you.” She tried to sound conversational even though her voice came out strangled from the effort she was putting into moving the couch. 

“His dad was in prison, his mom was a flake.” Mick offered shortly. “I used to help his old man out on jobs, tried to look out for him when I could. He called me his partner, but really I was a glorified babysitter till he got out from his family.”

“Aw, you care about him.” Laurel clucked approvingly. “Though clearly not enough to get him a proper bed.” She added, eyeing the air mattress that was rolled up on the kitchen counter, pump waiting beside it.

“Huh?” Mick glanced at where she was indicating, giving the sofa one last heft. “Oh. That’s temporary.”

“Sure.” Laurel wiped down her jeans and considered the space. “Listen, Mick, this is going to sound kind of weird…”

“When doesn’t it if it comes from you?” He shot casually back. 

“Neither funny nor cute.” 

“Words that so often describe me.”

“Maybe, if you ever took off those flannel shirts.”

“The ladies love the shirts.”

“Yeah and then they watched Clueless and realise that Alicia Silverstone is your style inspiration too!”

Mick took a deep breath. “What’s going to sound kind of weird, Laurel?”

“Sara is young.”

“She’s twenty.”

“Which is young.” Laurel stressed. “And she’s still pretty heartbroken from her breakup with Nyssa…”

Mick raised his eyebrows. “And you want me to make sure she stays away from my guest?

“Ever since she watched The Breakfast Club she’s been a sucker for a bad boy. She fancies Wickham over Darcy!” At Mick’s blank look, she shook her head. “If you’re bringing in a kid with a troubled past, she’s going to end up trying to fix him. Now, I don’t want to judge-“

“Except you are.”

“Hey. You literally told me this kid was a criminal.”

“So was I?”

“Yes, but you’re… Mick! You serve me coffee and burgers and, well, coffee. You did your time and now you give back to the community. Through coffee.” She perched on the edge of the coffee table. “All I’m saying is, Sara needs to focus on college right now, not rebounding to some leather jacket, motor cycle riding punk who is going to distract her from what’s important.”

“Why do you think I have Danny Zuko coming to visit?”

“Really? You got that reference but not Pride and Prejudice?”

“Men can like musicals, Laurel.” Mick rolled his eyes. “Leonard isn’t a bad guy. And he’s definitely not a punk. Leather jackets and motor bikes, however, I can’t promise either way.” He sat opposite her on the couch, the newly created divide stretching between them. “Give him a chance. And you know that if anything happened to Sara, I’d put a stop to it in a heartbeat.”

Laurel gave him a small smile. “I know. I’m gonna go now in case you share any stories of this kid that I might have to defend him in court for when I’m qualified in a few years.”

He snorted. “Good call.” He stood to see her out of the apartment. “Lock the diner behind you?”

“I’ll even get the lights.” 

“What would I do without you?” Mick deadpanned.

Laurel smiled. “Have a trashed diner and a massive electricity bill. See you in the morning. Have the coffee ready.”


End file.
